La Flor… ¿Exótica?
by Sara-Himesama
Summary: Yellow enferma y sus amigos Pokedex Holders deciden visitarla. Escuchan la leyenda de la posible existencia de una flor con extraños poderes curativos, al ver que Yellow empeora deciden actuar e ir en busca de la rara flor, encontrándola. Esta rocía a los integrantes masculinos con un extraño polvo. Después de llevarse la planta notan que la curación inmediata no es su único poder.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola!**

**Esta es la primera vez que escribo y estoy muy emocionada, es que tengo una historia atrapada en mi cabeza y si no la escribo, ¡Explotare!**

**Es muy gracioso, pero también tiene romance.**

**Si quieren saber de mí solo les diré que no voy a dar mi nombre pero pueden llamarme Sara (con chan, san, sama, como quieran), soy buena en la ortografía y en la gramática, así que no se preocupen por eso, solo a veces me equivoco, no soy perfecta. Y otra cosa más, por ahora solo escribiré one-shot pero este va a tene capítulos. Todavía no estoy lista para escribir un Fic con 20 0 30 capítulos.**

_**Espero que les guste**_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Pokemon Special y sus personajes no me pertenecen. El uso de los personajes en la historia es solo con el fin de entretener a mis queridos lectores.

La historia si me pertenece, cualquier copia total o parcial de esta sin mi permiso queda totalmente **prohibida**.

* * *

.

~.~

.

_**Capítulo 1:**_

**La Flor… ¿Exótica?**

.

~.~

.

* * *

–¡ACHU!–El estruendoso estornudo se escuchó por toda la habitación. Sorbió el líquido que caía de su nariz.

–Aquí tienes Yellow-sempai–Le ofreció un pañuelo a la de ojos ámbar.

–Gracias Crys–Le sonrió a la peliazul que le miraba preocupada y tomó el pañuelo. Trato de no moverse mucho, para que el pañuelo mojado que tenía en la frente no se cayera.

La puerta se abrió de golpe.

–¡Yellow!–Una castaña se lanzó encima de la rubia para darle un fuerte abrazo. Las chicas se sorprendieron y, al notar que de sus ojos azules solo caían lágrimas se sorprendieron aún más, aunque no tanto.

Yellow empezó a ponerse azul, su amiga sí que tenía fuerza.

–B-Blue me e-estas… me estas a-asfixiando–Trató de decir Yellow. La de ojos azules seguía abrazándola con fuerza, ignorando por completo las palabras de la rubia.

–¡Oh, Yellow! Cuando me entere que estabas enferma vine corriendo a verte–Lloriqueaba.

Dejo de abrazarla para tomarla de los hombros y observarla de pies a cabeza, aun con lágrimas en los ojos.

–Y dime ¿Cómo te sientes?, ¿Te duele la cabeza?, ¿Tienes fiebre?, ¿Sientes dolor de estómago?, ¿Te cuesta respirar?, porque si es así yo misma te llevare al hospital–Gritaba de forma desesperada. Yellow y Crys la observaban con una gota en sus cabezas.

–Cálmate, chica ruidosa–Las tres chicas miraron a la puerta para ver que Green y Red entraban con un ramo de flores. Yellow se sonrojo, por primera vez agradecía tener fiebre ya que esta hacia pasar desapercibido su sonrojo.

–Te trajimos unas flores y esperemos que te mejores Yellow–Dijo Red con su inocente sonrisa, ¿Acaso lo hacía consciente o inconscientemente? Pero el resultado era de esperarse. El sonrojo de Yellow aumentó.

–G-Gracias R-Red-san–Le dio una sonrisa tímida al ojirrojo. La sonrisa de Red aumentó. –También a ti Green–El castaño asintió.

Crystal tomó las flores y las puso en el jarrón encima de la mesita de noche que estaba a un lado de la cama de Yellow.

–Que bueno que llegaron, uno de ustedes puede ayudarnos a cargarla hasta el hospital–Espetó Blue. Red enseguida volteó a ver a Yellow y se acercó a ella.

–¿Te sientes muy mal, Yellow?–Preguntó el pelinegro. Yellow empezó a balbucear, ver a Red tan cerca y preocupado por ella la hacía sonrojarse aún más.

Green suspiro.

–Ella solo tiene un simple resfriado–Señaló con fastidio.

Y estaba en lo cierto. Yellow estaba ayudando a Crys en el laboratorio del profesor, cuando empezó a sentirse mareada. El profesor le dio lo que quedaba del día a Crys para que la ayudara levarla a su casa y ver si no tenía nada grave.

–¡¿Pero, y si es algo peor?!–Exclamó con horror la de ojos azules, como siempre exagerando.

Todos la miraron con una gota en su cabeza, Green simplemente se llevó una mano a sus sienes. Yellow tosió un par de veces, la castaña la vio aún más preocupada.

–Estoy bien Blue, solo tengo un poco de fiebre y la tos es aguantable, no es nada grave. Me recuperare rápidamente–Yellow le dio una sonrisa a Blue, ella estaba muy preocupada por su salud y la rubia estaba muy agradecida por eso. La castaña se tranquilizó y limpio sus lágrimas, pero todavía se podía ver en sus ojos un brillo de preocupación por la pequeña Pokedex Holder.

Se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta.

Green, quien estaba al lado de la puerta, se acercó para abrirla. Pero antes de siquiera tocar la perilla, la puerta se abrió de golpe, otra vez.

–¿_What's up? ¡My people!_–El grito resonó en la habitación. Un pelinegro de unos brillantes ojos dorados, entró con un portazo. El pelirrojo que estaba atrás de él su llevó la mano derecha a la frente, mientras negaba repetidas veces.

–Gold te dije que te controlaras, no ves que Yellow-sempai está enferma–Le reprendió el de ojos platinados, para luego observar a los que estaban dentro de la habitación. Su mirada paso de aburrida a confundida.

–Las estrellas siempre tienen una gran entrada–Como siempre el pelinegro no podía evitar idolatrarse a sí mismo, mientras con su mano quitaba su fleco de sus ojos y hacia una pose muy _galante_. Al no recibir una respuesta o un insulto, siquiera un sonido, volteó a ver a Silver y este miraba el interior de la habitación. Cambio su mirada hacia los demás presentes. Elevó una ceja, sin entender que pasaba. Crystal y Yellow lo miraban claramente asustadas. Blue y Red trataban de aguantarse la risa, cubriendo con sus manos sus bocas ¿Acaso tenía algo en el rostro?

Entonces, notó algo. La puerta no se había cerrado por completo ¿será que se atoró con algo? Puso sus manos en la puerta para empujar y ver con que se detuvo.

Un grito nada varonil salió de su boca. Una mano detrás de la puerta tomó su muñeca y una mirada verde se asomó por un lado de esta, un escalofrió infernal lo recorrió la espina dorsal hasta la punta de los pies al ver esa mira ensombrecida.

Palideció de golpe.

La puerta se cerró como se abrió. Silver se hizo a un lado antes de que la puerta le diera de relleno en el rostro. Gold estaba temblando. Green lo miraba con esos ojos verdes sedientos de sangre, _su _sangre. Se estremeció del miedo.

–G-G-G-Gre-Green-sempai… L-Lo… Lo sien-siento… F-Fue un a-accidente… –Su voz temblaba al igual que su cuerpo.

Blue empezó a reírse con sonoras carcajadas. Green le lanzó su peor mirada cargada de odio.

La castaña, mientras trataba de dejar de reírse, se levantó y abrió uno de los cajones de la mesita de noche de Yellow. Tomó algo y se acercó a Green, con toda la paciencia del mundo. Puso una mano en la mejilla izquierda de Green. El ojiverde iba a apartarla de un manotazo. Blue lo miró directamente a los ojos.

–No te muevas–Ordenó.

El castaño frunció el ceño. Green al ver la fría expresión en sus ojos al decir esa simple oración, no hizo movimiento alguno. Siguió observando esos ojos tan azules como el mar.

Blue sonrió al verlo obediente, quito por un segundo su mano, para después poner ambas manos en las mejillas de Green. Le puso una bandita adhesiva en la nariz, que empezaba a ponerse roja por el golpe.

–¡Ta-Da!~… ¿Mejor?–Preguntó al de ojos verdes.

Green salió de su ensoñación. Simplemente bufó, aun molesto. Se cruzó de brazos y volteo el rostro hacia otro lado. La sonrisa de Blue aumentó, por lo menos pudo calmarlo un poco. Sin darse cuenta, alguien tomó sus manos. Dirigió su mirada hacia abajo. Gold estaba rodillas mirándole con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

–Blue-sempai, usted es un ángel caído del cielo para salvarme de ese demo-… digo de Green-sempai–Se corrigió al notar la tenebrosa mirada de su sempai en él. –No sé qué haría sin usted–Entonces, la mirada del pelinegro cambio a una totalmente diferente. –Pero… sé muy bien que haría con usted, sempai–Con su mirada escaneó el voluptuoso cuerpo de Blue. Seguiría lanzándole comentarios de doble sentido a su sexy sempai, de no ser por el golpe en su cabeza que le hizo doblar casi todo su cuerpo hacia el suelo.

–¡Eres un pervertido Gold!–Le regañó Crys con el puño hacia arriba, claramente fue ella quien lo golpeó. Green y Silver apretaban los puños, interiormente le agradecían ese golpe a Crystal.

–Cálmate Crys que tú también estas muy bien–Dijo calmadamente mientras le lanzaba una mirada lúgubre. Y estaba en lo cierto la peliazul se había desarrollado por completo a sus dieciocho años, además de que tenía una belleza inigualable. Dejo de pensar en ese tipo de cosas al notar que la furiosa y sonrojada chica de ojos claros le dio otro golpe.

Gold se sobo la cabeza, eso le dejaría un chichón. Se levantó y empezó una _agradable_ discusión con Crys.

Red rio en voz baja mientras los observaba. Yellow lo miró, amaba escuchar las risas de Red eso era lo que la hacía seguir adelante, con tal de volver a escuchar sus alegres risas y verlo sonreír. Sonrió sin darse cuenta, mientras lo veía fijamente. El ojirrojo notó su mirada y voltea a verla, al notar esa sonrisa de felicidad no pudo evitar devolverle una más grande. La rubia se sonrojo mientras seguía sonriendo, los dos mirándose a los ojos.

–Jojojo~–Al escuchar la risa de Blue ambos se sonrojaron y desviaron la mirada avergonzados. La castaña los observaba con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras que el ojiverde la miraba cansadamente.

–Chica ruidosa–Murmuró pero fue suficientemente audible para la de ojos azules, quien le guiño un ojo coquetamente en respuesta.

La puerta se abrió, esta vez sin hacer sonido. El único que se dio cuenta de esto fue Silver que seguía a un lado de la puerta. Sus ojos y su boca se abrieron de la impresión.

Una hermosa chica con hebras castañas recogidas sutilmente en dos coletas bajas, su cuerpo esbelto y su vista fija en un papel en su mano, entraba tranquilamente en la habitación.

La castaña miro al frente viendo a las personas que todavía no notaban su presencia, entonces su mirada se fijó en la única persona que si la había visto entrar. Sus curiosos ojos achocolatados miraron a Silver, este no hizo movimiento alguno su cuerpo por alguna razón estaba tenso y las manos le sudaban. La chica le dio una adorable sonrisa.

Silver sin saber por qué, se sonrojó.

Crystal por un segundo poso su mirada en la puerta para descubrir a la chica castaña sonriéndole a un Silver… ¿nervioso?

–¿Kotone?, ¿Cuándo entraste?–Preguntó, ni siquiera escuchó la puerta abrirse.

Kotone volteó a ver a Crys. Silver al notar que la chica llamada Kotone no lo observa más, sintió un vacío en el estómago sin saber por qué…

–Acabo de entrar y veo que estabas muy ocupada como para notar mi presencia, ¿No es así?–Preguntó pícara y juguetonamente. Crystal se sonrojo.

Gold se puso entre ellas dos.

–¿Crys, acaso no nos vas a presentar a tu linda amiga?–Gold se acercó a la castaña, con un brillo extraño en sus ojos dorados. Crystal contuvo las ganas de golpearlo, solo apretó los puños.

–Ella es Kotone, mi prima.

–Un placer conocerte, Kotone. Mi nombre es Gold–Gold le guiñó un ojo.

La castaña le dio una pequeña sonrisa. Luego se giró con entusiasmo a ver al pelirrojo con una gran sonrisa. Se acercó a él, Silver instintivamente dio un paso atrás y mientras sentía sus mejillas acalorarse. Ver a la chica muy cerca de su rostro lo ponía muy nervioso.

–¿Y tú, cómo te llamas?–Preguntó emocionada, el sonrojo de Silver se hizo aún más notorio.

Gold se quedó de piedra. ¿Lo estaba cambiando por él?, ¡¿Por Silver?! Su ego cayó como una piedra en el agua, un aura deprimente lo rodeo.

–S-Silver–Trato de ser, como siempre, lo más seco y frio posible. Se sentía estúpido, su voz temblaba.

–Mucho gusto, Silver-_kun_–Silver estaba seguro que no se veía donde comenzaba su cabello y que de sus oídos salía humo.

Kotone lo miro curiosa mientras inclinada su cabeza un poco, dando una imagen muy adorable. Puso su mano en la frente del ojiplata, comprobando su temperatura. Silver tomo la mano de la castaña y la aparto de su frente. Sentía que se iba a desmallar si no se alejaba considerablemente de ella. Dejo un poco de distancia entre los dos lo suficiente para no sentirse tan incómodo mientras cubría sus ojos con su flequillo, sentía sus mejillas arreboladas.

Blue no pude evitar reír por lo bajo. Crystal y ella se miraron con miradas cómplices. Luego la peliazul se acercó a Kotone.

–Kotone te presento a mis sempais–Le dijo señalando con una mano a los demás presentes. –Ella es Blue– Señalo a la castaña poseedora de ojos azules.

–Un placer conocerte Kotone–Le guiñó un ojo coqueta, con una tierna sonrisa. Nada común en ella.

–El placer es todo mío, Blue-sempai–La castaña le devolvió la sonrisa con una sonrisa aún más tierna. Blue la miro con si acabara de ver un ángel. Se abalanzó encima de Kotone.

–Tu sonrisa es igual a la de Yellow. ¡Eres tan linda!~–Blue le dio uno de sus típicos abrazos asfixiante. Kotone solo rio nerviosa entre sus brazos. Cuando la ojiazul por fin la soltó Kotone tomó una bocanada del tan preciado aire, nunca en su vida había amado tanto ese elemento.

–Él es Red–Crystal decidió seguir con las presentaciones. Red miro a la castaña de ojos achocolatados y le dio una de sus típicas sonrisas.

–Mucho gusto–El pelinegro agachó un poco su cabeza mientras sostenía la punta de su gorra en forma de saludo, y aun con su sonrisa. La castaña le devolvió la sonrisa.

–Y él es Green–La castaña miro al de ojos verdes. Green la saludo con un asentimiento de cabeza. La castaña le devolvió el gesto pero, a diferencia de este, ella le regaló una sonrisa. Entonces el ojiverde observó la mano de la nueva castaña, esta siguió su mirada y al ver las bolsas recordó algo.

–¡Oh, cierto! Aquí tienes Crys, todo lo de la lista–Se acercó a la peliazul y le entrego las bolsas que contenían algunos alimentos e ingredientes, no muchos.

–Muchas gracias Kotone, con esto podré hacerle un delicioso caldo–Casi a todos en la habitación se les hizo agua la boca.

–Eso suena delicioso–Gold no pudo evitar babear, la comida de Crys era de cinco estrellas.

–Se supone que la comida es para la enferma no para el idiota–Dijo la peliazul con burla. Al ojidorado le salió una venita en la cabeza.

–Deberías darle un poco–Las palabras de Silver asombraron a todos en la habitación. Gold le miro con lágrimas en los ojos. Y empezó a acercarse a él con intenciones de abrazarlo.

–Silver….-

–Ya que está enfermo, pero de la cabeza–El pelinegro sintió como un balde de agua helada le cayera encima.

Todos en la sala empezaron a reírse a carcajadas, mientras que Silver y Green tenían una sonrisa ladina. Gold lo rodeo un aura asesina y empezó a recogerse las mangas de su camisa mientras se acerca peligrosamente al pelirrojo, más de una venita se podía observar en su cabeza.

–¡Eres un…-

–¡IDIOTA!–Se voltearon a ver a Gold con una ceja levantada, esa voz había sido demasiado femenina. El de ojos dorados noto la incógnita en sus miradas.

–Les juro que yo no fui–Dijo levantando la mano izquierda mientras que la derecha estaba en su corazón.

–¡ERES UN MALDITO PERVERTIDO! ¡ALÉJATE DE MÍ!–Seguían escuchándose los gritos de una voz femenina.

–¿Seguro que no están hablando de ti?–Le pregunto el pelirrojo a Gold, este lo miro con un tic en la ceja y una venita en su sien.

Antes de que el pelinegro pudiera pronunciar palabra alguna, la puerta se abrió de golpe.

… Otra vez…

Green se empezó a preguntar de que estaba echa esa puerta para resistir tanto aporreo.

–¡TE ACERCAS Y TE VUELO LAS GAFAS!–Chilló molesta una chica castaña de ojos tan azules como los zafiros, con unos pequeños colmillos asomándose por sus labios. La chica se encontraba roja tanto por la furia como la vergüenza, su ceño fruncido le daba un toque adorable pero su mirada afilada le daba un aspecto peligroso. Entro hecha una fiera en la habitación.

–Vamos Sapphire, solo durará unos segundos–Le insistía un chico con un gorro blanco pero se podía observar un flequillo pelinegro en su frente y entre sus cejas, ojos rojos entre tonalidades rosáceas, como si fueran rubíes, aunque era difícil notarlo con esas gafas que llevaba. Sapphire gruño amenazantemente, iba a volver a gritarle cuando de repente una mata de pelo negro se interpuso entre ellos.

–Hola, ¿Qué tal?, ¿Cómo están?, Pues nosotros bien–Dijo Gold sin evitar ser sarcástico y es que ninguno de los dos se atrevió a hablarles, saludarlos o si quiera verlos.

Sapphire se sonrojo, soltó una risa nerviosa mientras se rascaba la nuca y le pedía disculpas a todos.

–¿Y Emerald?–Preguntó Crys con cierta curiosidad.

–Se quedó dormido–Dijeron al mismo tiempo los de Hoenn.

Crys suspiro cansadamente, como si lo esperara.

–¿Por qué peleaban? –Preguntó Red inocentemente.

–Este idiota pervertido quiere manosearme–Señaló acusadoramente la chica de colmillos al chico del gorro.

–¿Seguro que no te confundes con él?–Silver señaló con el pulgar a Gold que se encontraba a su espalda.

–¡Oye!

–Lo que mi amiga de las cavernas quiere decir es que solo le quiero tomar medidas para confeccionarle ropa nueva–Dijo tranquilamente Ruby. La castaña con colmillos frunció el ceño ante el apodo.

–Si claro, ropa nueva. ¿Para qué necesito ropa nueva si ya tengo la suficiente?–Preguntó molesta.

–Una muda de ropa y un pijama no es ropa suficiente. Además esa ropa te empieza a quedar muy apretada–La mirada analizadora de Ruby hizo que la de ojos azules se sonrojara.

–C-Claro que no, me queda bien–Un Sapphire sonrojada no pudo evitar cubrirse con sus brazos, ya sabía la razón por la que Ruby pensaba eso.

–Claro que sí y ya sé cuál es la razón–Sapphire se sonrojo a mas no poder, mientras que Blue y Gold no pudieron evitar sonreír con malicia, por supuesto que todos sabían la razón.

–¿Y cuál es?–Bueno casi todos. La pregunta inocente de Red hizo que varios casi se cayeran de espaldas.

–Muy fácil…–Dijo Ruby mientras que elevaba un dedo sabiamente. –Sapphire…–Llamó, la castaña lo miró espantada. –Estas engordando–Eso fue como un balde de agua helada para Sapphire, todas las chicas se fueron de espaldas mientras que los chicos lo observaban con una gota, excepto por Gold que lo miraba como si estuviera loco y Red que lo miraba sin entender.

–¡YO NO ESTOY GORDA!–Explotó Sapphire.

Mientras guardaba sus gafas, Ruby poso su mirada en Kotone y la miro curiosamente. Sapphire al notar que la ignoraba siguió su mirada encontrándose con la castaña de las coletas.

–¿Y tú quién eres?–Preguntó Sapphire curiosamente. A Kotone le salió una gotita, apenas y notaron su presencia. Crystal se acercó.

–Ella es mi prima Kotone–Presentó la peliazul. –Kotone ellos son Sapphire y Ruby, son los Pokedex Holder de Hoenn–Señaló respectivamente a cada uno.

–Un placer– Saludaron al mismo tiempo los dos mencionados.

–El placer es todo mío–Respondió el saludo con una sonrisa.

Una tos hizo que todos giraran la cabeza para mirar a la ojiámbar.

–Oh cierto–Recordó Ruby, mientras buscaba algo de su mochila. –Aquí tiene Yellow-sempai, esperemos que mejore–Y le entrega un hermosísimo arreglo floral. La rubia lo toma asombrada, era pequeño pero muy hermoso traía varios tipos de flores, pudo distinguir unas hermosas orquídeas moradas, unos bellísimos claveles rojos, unas llamativas margaritas rosadas, unos lirios blancos dándole un toque elegante, unas exquisitas rosas rojas y más.

–¡Que lindo!–Gritaron Blue y Kotone con brillos en sus ojos, juntando sus manos y llevándolas a sus pechos.

–Es… hermoso–Dijeron Crystal y Yellow anonadas.

–Sapphire recolectó todas las flores mientras yo hice la presentación–Ruby sonrió mientras miraba a Sapphire.

–Muchas gracias–Agradeció la rubia con una gran sonrisa.

–No es nada, no fue tan difícil conseguirlas–Dijo la castaña con una gran sonrisa enseñando los colmillos, restándole importancia.

–¿No es nada?, ¡Pero si es bellísimo!–Exclamó Blue con ojos de corazón, Kotone quien también estaba igual, asintió dándole la razón a la castaña voluptuosa.

Crystal tomo el arreglo y lo puso al lado de las demás flores, con mucho cuidado.

–Muy bien, es mejor que vaya haciendo el almuerzo. ¿Se quedaran a comer?–Preguntó la peliazul a todos.

–Si tú cocinas, entonces si–Dijo Gold.

–Claro, pero necesitamos más ingredientes–Miro las bolsas de alimentos que trajo su prima. No era mucho. –Le pedí a Kotone que comprara solo para tres. Es muy poco para muchas personas–Tomo las bolsas. –Así que dos personas deben ir a comprar comida–Sugirió.

–Paso–Habló rápidamente Kotone. Crys la miraba confundida. –Ya fui una vez, no quiero volver a salir hace mucho calor–Aclaró mientras se abanicaba con su mano.

–Yo iré, además necesito comprarme un brillo labial nuevo–Dijo una pensativa Blue, empezó a murmurar cosas como _"También necesito unas cuantas sombras para los ojos"_, y otras como _"Ojala haya un descuento"_.

–¿Qué tal si vas tu Sapphire?–Preguntó la peliazul, la castaña la miro sin entender. –Tienes un gran olfato con eso puedes diferenciar los alimentos frescos de los demás, seguro eso ayuda a Yellow para que no empeore–Sapphire asintió.

Las dos castañas empezaron a salir.

–¡Oh! Casi lo olvido, también compren té de hierbas. Pienso hacerle un té a Yellow-sempai para que mejore más rápido–Blue asintió y salió de la habitación, pero Sapphire se quedó pensativa en la puerta. Crystal lo miro.

–¿Y por qué no mejor si buscan una flor exótica? Seguro que con eso mejora aún más rápido– Preguntó la ojiazul de colmillos.

Todos la miraron confundidos.

–Flor… ¿Exótica? –Repitió Gold sin entender.

–Si ya saben, la flor exótica, la de la leyenda… ¿No conocen la leyenda?–Nadie respondió. Sapphire suspiro al ver la cara de incógnita de todos. –Hay una leyenda sobre una flor muy hermosa y de apariencia exótica, de ahí el nombre, dicen que al tomarla mejora tu salud repentinamente–Miró a la pequeña rubia con una sonrisa. –Solo queda una y está escondida aquí en las profundidades del Bosque Verde. Se dice que tiene pétalos naranja con puntas amarillas y espinas rojas–Al terminar todos la miraban como si estuviera loca. No podía existir tal cosa.

–Creo que la que está enferma y delirando eres tú–Dijo con una sonrisa burlona Ruby. Sapphire lo miró furiosa.

–¿El centro es azul?–La pregunta de la más pequeña de los Pokedex Holder sorprendió a todos.

–Si… ¿La has visto en algún lado, Yellow-sempai?–La rubia asintió. Decir que todos estaban más que sorprendidos era poco, así que no era mentira la absurda leyenda sobre la flor.

–La he visto en la zona cercana de donde yo pesco, esta…–Se detuvo abruptamente, para después empezar a toser con insistencia. Crys y Blue se acercaron rápidamente

–¡Yellow!–Gritó Blue asustada.

–Está ardiendo, su fiebre está empeorando–Dijo Crystal mientras cambia rápidamente el pañuelo mojado de su frente por otro.

–Lo mejor será ir a buscarla, mientras más rápido mejor. Los chicos y yo iremos a buscarla–La angustia de Red era notable, pero trataba de verse tranquilo.

Nadie se lo creyó.

–Muy bien, Kotone y yo cuidaremos a Yellow. Blue, tú y Sapphire vayan a comprar los alimentos faltantes para…-

–¡No! ¡Me quedare aquí!–Exclamó Blue alterada. Nadie la iba a separarla de su amiga hasta que compruebe que esté en condiciones. La peliazul la miro tristemente.

–Blue deja de quejarte–Blue miró a Green con el ceño fruncido, iba a reclamarle pero las palabras del castaño la dejaron sin habla. –Si quieres que Yellow mejore, cállate y ayuda. Estorbar no ayudara a que le baje la fiebre–La de ojiazul la miro con los ojos como platos. Nadie habló después de esas palabras, esperando alguna reacción de Blue. Esta solamente se quedó ahí, sin decir nada.

Una sonrisa fue lo que vieron curvarse en sus labios y un brillo melancólico asomarse en sus ojos.

–Tienes razón–Susurró observando a la pequeña rubia, quien respiraba agitada y entrecortadamente, sonrojada por la fiebre.

Green sonrió.

Solo fue una pequeña curvatura de una de las comisuras de sus labios, pero logro sacarle una gigantesca sonrisa a la castaña.

–Muy bien, ¿Y qué estamos esperando? ¡Vamos!–Gritó Gold, robando un poco de protagonismo, mientras guiaba a los chicos a buscar la absurda flor esa. Claro que poco le duro al escuchar el _"Ni te creas el líder que no te queda"_ de Silver, recibiendo una risa nerviosa del pelinegro de ojos dorados.

Blue y Sapphire tomaron camino al mercado, mientras que Crystal y Kotone cuidaban a Yellow.

Claro que todavía no quitaba cierta angustia y preocupación de cierta persona.

–_Por favor mejórate pronto, Yellow_–Susurró el pelinegro.

.

~.~

.

* * *

_**Espero que les haya gustado**_

_**¿Reviews?**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola!**

**HE VUELTOOO~**

**Después de un año!... Seguro que deben odiarme ****. Pero yo nunca huyo de mis responsabilidades y las dejo incompletas así que… Bueno, mejor tarde que nunca.**

**Aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo. Me he esmerado mucho con el poco tiempo que tenía y ojalá les guste tanto como a mí. Una cosa más antes de empezar, leí sus comentarios y créanme que no tienen nada de qué preocuparse, estén tranquilos que yo ya tenía todo resuelto mucho antes de subir el primer capítulo, además esta mini historia solo tendrá 3 capítulos, tal vez más, depende, si ustedes quieren más les daré más.**

_**Espero que les guste**_

**Disclaimer:** _Pokemon Special_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen. El uso de los personajes en la historia es solo con el fin de entretener a mis queridos lectores.

La historia **es mía**, cualquier copia total o parcial de esta sin mi permiso queda totalmente **prohibida**.

.

~.~

.

_**Capítulo 2:**_

**¡¿Qué demonios está sucediendo?!**

.

~.~

.

Suspiró.

Era el décimo octavo suspiro de frustración que soltaba desde que las chicas se habían ido, y eso fue ayer. Estaba muy viejo para esto.

Exacto, él **El Gran** **Profesor Samuel Oak**, el mejor profesor Pokemon de la región de Kanto, se encontraba en su laboratorio tratando de arreglárselas _solo_ con el montón de papeles de investigación Pokemon, pero le era imposible. Se estaba empezando a preguntar como Crys podía resolver todo ese montón de papeleo, tan ordenadamente y en unos minutos. De verdad que necesitaba mucho a la peliazul.

Escuchó un pequeño sonido a su lado.

Dos ratones amarillos se encontraban todavía muy preocupados, sobre todo la pequeña con una linda flor adornando su cabeza.

.

–_Muchas gracias por ayudarme Yellow-senpai–Le escuchó decir a la peliazul, de seguro estaba muy agradecida de que la rubia la visitara todos los días al laboratorio. Se levantó de su silla y se acercó a la habitación continua en el momento justo para ver como Yellow le devolvía la sonrisa a Crystal, mientras barría el suelo con una escoba. _

_Pudo ver a Pika y Chuchu jugando con la adorable Smoochum de la peliazul, revoloteaban por toda la habitación._

–_No hay de que Crys, además me gusta acompañarte, debe ser muy aburrido trabajar todo el día en el laboratorio._

–_Para nada, me gusta pasar el tiempo ayudando al profesor–Dijo ella como si nada._

–_Y créeme que estoy muy agradecido por tu ayuda, Crys–En ese momento fue que ellas notaron su presencia. –No sé qué haría sin ti–La peliazul se sonrojó._

–_Vamos profesor, no es nada–Apenada movió su mano restándole importancia y rio ante esto. _

_Yellow también soltó una pequeña risa por el comportamiento de su amiga, para después observar a la parejita de ratones mientras estos se restregaban cariñosamente las mejillas. _

_Hace unos días, Red había traído a Pika preguntándole a la rubia si lo podía cuidar por unos cuantos días ya que el ojirrojo iba a tener un entrenamiento con su nieto, que se había convertido en una costumbre desde que las vacaciones del castaño comenzaron. Como era el líder de gimnasio, él y el pelinegro usaban el gimnasio como campo de entrenamiento para batallas pero en estos días tendrían un duro y agotador entrenamiento, el pelinegro alegando que no quería separar a Pika de Chuchu, ya que estos no se habían visto por un largo tiempo, lo dejó a cargo de Yellow._

–_¿Me pregunto dónde estará Red?_

_Su pregunta sacó a la ojiámbar de sus pensamientos e hizo que se sonrojara, cada vez que oía ese nombre no podía evitar sonrojarse._

–_Sigue entrenando con Green-senpai ¿No es así?–Musitó pensativa Crystal. Y pudo ver a Pika asentir, pero se mostraba confundido. –Él dijo que vendría a buscar a Pika en unos días._

_Y la peliazul suspiró cansadamente._

–_Esos muchachos nunca se cansan–Dijo, sonriendo orgulloso._

_Esta vez se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta. Crystal se acercó para abrirla._

–_De seguro es Red._

_Observó divertido como Yellow se sonrojaba, otra vez. La rubia nerviosa se empezó a desempolvar la ropa, nerviosa. Escucharon chillidos en la puerta, intercambió miradas confundidos con la rubia._

_Cuando Crystal entró en la sala, la persona que estaba a su lado no se parecía en nada al pelinegro de gorra roja._

–_Profesor, Yellow les presento a mi prima Kotone–Una castaña de coletas les sonrió._

–_Mucho gusto Kotone, yo soy…-_

–_¡Usted es el profesor Oak el que estudia a los Pokemon de las regiones! ¡Usted es muy famoso profesor!–Exclamó emocionada la castaña interrumpiéndolo, se sonrojó mientras se rascaba la nuca apenado y con una sonrisa nerviosa. Entonces la castaña miró a la rubia, se acercó rápidamente a ella. –¡Y tú eres Yellow la Pokedex Holder! ¡Eres mucho más adorable de cerca!–Gritó con estrellas en sus ojos, la rubia se sonrojó fuertemente mientras reía nerviosamente._

_Después de eso, Yellow y Crystal tomaron un pequeño descanso aprovechándolo para tomar una limonada y charlar con la nueva invitada y, por supuesto, él se unió, mientras que los dos Pikachu y la tierna Smoochum se divertían. _

_Kotone les contó que vivía en Pueblo Primavera al sureste de la región __Johto__ y había venido a visitar a la peliazul y a conocer Kanto._

_Creyó haber escuchado un susurro de Yellow pero ella se levantó y tomó los vasos, ya vacíos, de limonada y empezó a dirigirse a la cocina, no dándole tiempo para preguntar. Fue, entonces, cuando se dieron cuenta de su estado muy tarde._

_Antes de siquiera respirar, la ojiámbar ya se había desplomado al suelo, con los vasos de cristal esparciéndose en mil pedazos por éste._

–_¡Yellow!_

_Después de ese grito todo fue muy borroso. Crystal la ayudó a sentarse en uno de los sillones, la rubia se encontraba en un estado de seminconsciencia ruborizada, Crys asustada exclamó que se encontraba encendida en fiebre. Le dijo a Crys que era mejor que llevara a la rubia a su casa antes de que empeore. La peliazul algo agitada asintió y fue a buscar sus cosas. _

_Los Pokemon se acercaron a la ojiámbar. La pequeña Chuchu se notaba preocupada._

–_Chuchu… quédate aquí con Pika y el profesor–La ratoncita la miró sorprendida para después negar varias veces con la cabeza. –Por favor… no te preocupes, estaré bien… no quiero verte así por mí, diviértete con Pika… seguro Red vendrá después y pueden divertirse los tres–Esta vez la Pikachu asintió, lo entendía, la rubia no quería verla preocupada._

–_Tranquila, yo los cuidaré–Yellow asintió al escuchar sus palabras._

_Antes de irse, la peliazul tomó un pedazo de papel, escribió en él y se lo dio a su prima, oyó como le daba indicaciones para ir a algún lugar. Después de eso, escuchó el portazo de la puerta y todo quedó en silencio. _

_Él y los Pokemon se quedaron mirando el lugar por donde se habían ido las chicas, después miró su escritorio para ver que había miles de papeles en él._

_Suspiró._

_Ese fue el primer suspiro que dio antes de comenzar con todo ese desastre de papeles._

.

La pequeña Chuchu emitió un sonido.

–Yo también lo estoy, pequeña–Dijo mientras acariciaba su cabeza, la mirada de la ratoncita era de clara preocupación.

Suspiró.

Décimo suspiro.

Escuchó que tocaban la puerta, enseguida Chuchu corrió hacia ella seguida de Pika y Smoochum. El profesor Oak se levantó y se acercó a la puerta con la esperanza de que fuera Red y, en el mejor de los casos, con Yellow que venían en busca de sus compañeros Pokemon.

Al abrir la puerta, sonrió a sus nuevos visitantes.

.

.

–¡Blue-senpai, sólo es un estúpido labial! ¡Suéltelo!–Gritó de forma desesperada la castaña mientras la jaloneaba.

–¡Ni de chiste! ¡Está a mitad de precio, además yo lo vi primero!–Chilló Blue, tratando de quitarle a una desconocida su preciado labial rojo pasión que según ella había visto primero.

–¡Claro que no!–Gritó la desconocida. Blue aprovechó su distracción y soltó el labial.

La extraña cayó de espalda encima de una pila de refrescos organizados en pirámide. Blue se le acercó tranquilamente, quien se encontraba aturdida y empapada de refresco con espirales en sus ojos, tomó _su_ labial y lo besó con una sonrisa victoriosa.

Después de eso, la castaña con colmillos y una feliz ojiazul pagaron las compras para después salir con varias bolsas en sus manos, hablando tranquilamente.

O eso pensaron las chicas hasta que chocaron con alguien.

–¡Oye! ¡Fíjate por donde caminas!_–«¡¿Qué demonios le pasa a todo el mundo hoy?!»_ Pensó borrones amarillos se lanzaron sobre ella, la ojiazul atrapó uno con sus manos, aún con las bolsas del mercado, mientras que el otro se posó en su hombro. Entonces lo reconoció.

–¿Pika? ¿Chuchu?–Si mal no recordaba oyó como Yellow le dijo a Red que estaban con el profesor, casi sonrió al recordar el sonrojo de cada uno y la mirada que se lanzaban antes de ella interrumpirlos.

Ella _lo sabía_, así como todo el mundo, exceptuando a cierto pelinegro despistado, ese tonto no sabía ni de donde salían los bebés.

–¡Oh! Blue-senpai, hace mucho tiempo que no la veíamos–La nombrada observó a las tres figuras que estaban enfrente de ella. Un rubio, un pelinegro y una peliazul.

–¿Diamond, Pearl, Platinum? Así que ustedes también vinieron a la reunión–La única chica asintió suave y agraciadamente, el rubio asintió firmemente mientras que el otro asintió varias veces mientras comía una barra de chocolate, claramente ellos eran muy distintos.

Era fácil para ella saber la razón por la que vinieron, porque ella fue la que esparció la noticia de que todos los Pokedex Holders debían reunirse ese mismo día.

–Sí, fuimos al laboratorio a saludar al profesor, pensábamos que estaban allí–Dijo pensativo Pearl.

.

_Al abrir la puerta, sonrió a sus nuevos visitantes._

–_¡Oh! Vaya, pero si son los Pokedex Holders de Sinnoh._

–_¡Profesor!–Saludaron efusivamente los dos chicos._

–_Buenas tardes profesor–Hablo la única chica, como siempre tranquila y educada._

–_¿Qué los trae por aquí?_

_El trío de Sinnoh se adentró al laboratorio del profesor._

–_Vinimos por la reunión–Respondió el pelinegro para después comerse de un mordisco el onigiri que sostenía en su mano._

_El profesor lo miró sin entender._

–_¿Reunión? ¿Qué reunión?_

–_Blue-senpai dijo que todos debían reunirse hoy mismo en Kanto. Yellow-senpai se encuentra muy enferma y vinimos a ayudarla a que se mejore–El pelinegro sonrió entusiasmado._

_El hombre se sorprendió aún más, para después suspirar cansadamente._

–_Ya veo, así que Blue ya se enteró del estado de Yellow, la pobre chica debe encontrarse muy mal–Dijo, refiriéndose al estado de la pequeña Pokedex Holder, o eso es lo que pensaron los de Sinnoh, a los Pikachu no les pasó desapercibido esto. –Lo siento, pero los chicos no se encuentran aquí. Deben de estar en la casa de Yellow, está en el Bosque verde–Los chicos asintieron._

–_Bueno creo que iremos allí, lamentamos irnos tan rápido pero gracias de todos modos profesor–Se empezaron a despedir del hombre, cuando una pequeña ratoncita saltó en medio de la mesa emitiendo sonidos._

–_¡Oh, lo olvidaba! Pueden, por favor, llevar a estos dos Pikachu a Red y Yellow, Chuchu se encuentra muy preocupada. Ellos los llevaran a la casa de Yellow–Alegó el adulto con mirada suplicante._

–_Por supuesto, no hay problema._

_Después de eso, los tres de Sinnoh se despidieron del profesor y se fueron junto con los dos Pokemon._

.

Entonces el rubio miró a Sapphire. Esta sintió su mirada de curiosidad.

–Que tal, soy Sapphire, Pokedex Holder de Hoenn–Sonrió abiertamente extendiéndole una mano a Pearl.

–Mucho gusto, soy Diamond–El pelinegro quitó al rubio del camino y tomó la mano de la chica besándosela, con una gran sonrisa. Sapphire sólo hizo una mueca.

–Pearl–Masculló el rubio, lanzándole una mirada asesina a su_ gran amigo_. La peliazul atrás de él se rio, rápidamente este se volteó, pero la chica había vuelto a su expresión normal.

–Un placer, mi nombre es Platinum–Habló la peliazul tranquilamente, con el rubio aun observándola. Sin razón alguna.

–¿Ustedes son los Pokedex Holders de Sinnoh? ¿No?

–Así es–Dijo Diamond para después darle un mordisco a otra barra de chocolate nueva. La castaña babeó.

–Ese chocolate se ve delicioso ¿Me das un poco?–Preguntó inocentemente, el pelinegro miró a la castaña después a su chocolate y otra vez a la castaña. Negó varias veces con la cabeza. Sapphire hizo un puchero, molesta. –Por favor~–Suplicó tratando de ser adorable, siempre le funcionaba con Ruby.

–No.

–Sí.

–No.

–¡No seas tacaño!–La castaña molesta se abalanzó sobre el pelinegro tratando de quitarle el chocolate.

Los otros los miraban con una gota en sus cabezas, incluso los dos Pikachu.

–¿Y los demás?–Preguntó Platinum, con su tono refinado e intachable.

–Las chicas están con Yellow, los chicos están en las áreas del bosque–Respondió Blue.

–¿Por qué están ahí?–La pregunta de Diamond hizo que todos lo observaran. La boca del chico se encontraba llena de chocolate, Sapphire estaba a su lado molesta y refunfuñando.

–Están buscando la última flor exótica–Habló entre dientes Sapphire, aun molesta.

–¿La de la leyenda?–La castaña de Hoenn asintió a la pregunta del rubio.

–¿No me digas que todo el mundo conoce esa estúpida leyenda menos nosotros?–Blue se encontraba sorprendida. «_¿Acaso estoy tan desactualizada?» _La castaña se horrorizó de sus pensamientos.

– En realidad, se escucha más en las otras regiones que en su región de origen porque fue descubierta por un turista que se perdió en el bosque. Además tampoco es _tan_ popular esa leyenda.

Blue bufó molesta, Sapphire se acercó a ella ya más tranquila.

–Será mejor que nos demos prisa y vayamos a llevarle esto a Crystal-senpai antes de que se enoje–Blue asintió, entonces miró a los dos Pikachu.

–Veo que Chuchu está muy preocupada por Yellow así que la llevaremos con nosotras–Miró a la pequeña ratoncita amarilla. –Platinum ven con nosotras, Crys preparará un delicioso caldo que…-

–¡Yo también voy!–Grito Diamond con baba cayendo de la comisura de sus labios. Blue y Sapphire lo miraron con una gota.

–… Uh… Bueno… Creo que tú también puedes venir.

–¡¿Y yo que?!– Exclamó Pearl indignado que lo ignoraran.

–Tú llevaras a Pika con Red–Habló y le entrego en brazos al ratón amarillo, el rubio y el Pikachu se vieron a los ojos para después suspirar resignados.

–De acuerdo…–Suspiró tristemente el rubio.

.

.

–¡La encontré!–Gritó el pelinegro, para después tomar la flor y ponérsela casi en las narices al pelirrojo.

–Por quinta vez, esa no es la flor que buscamos, idiota–Tranquilamente, tomó la flor y la lanzó a su espalda cayendo en alguna parte.

–Además, es la misma flor que nos mostraste hace cinco minutos Gold-senpai–Habló Ruby examinando la flor del suelo.

El de ojos dorados se tiró dramáticamente de rodillas.

–¡Me rindo! Es imposible encontrar esa flor–Exclamó desesperado mientras elevaba sus brazos al cielo.

–Todavía no hemos llegado al río–Dijo Green pasando por su lado, con las manos en sus bolsillos.

Gold abrió los ojos como platos y se levantó con la poca dignidad que le quedaba.

–Por supuesto, ya lo sabía–El ojidorado empezó a caminar como si no hubiera pasado nada. Silver rodó los ojos.

–Vamos, dense prisa.

–Tranquilízate Red–El pelinegro lo ignoró.

Green bufó molesto.

–¡Hey, Red-senpai espéranos!–El pelinegro volvió a ignorar las palabras esta vez de Ruby, quien se notaba algo agotado.

–¡Oh vamos! No puedes estar cansado, sólo hemos caminado unos 15 minutos–El de gorro blanco fulminó con la mirada a Gold.

Después de pasar unos árboles más llegaron al rio, para felicidad de Ruby, quien se tiró de rodillas jadeando sin parar, exagerando el gesto. Silver no pudo evitar comparar al de ojos rubíes con su mejor amigo, eran más parecidos de lo que creía.

A unos metros, los cuatro chicos pudieron observar a Red buscando sin parar la extraña flor. Green ni siquiera lo llamo sabía que lo volvería a ignorar.

–Busquen en los lugares más recónditos, si es tan magnífica como dicen debe estar muy bien escondida.

Los demás asintieron y empezaron a buscar meticulosamente, pasaban los minutos y ninguna señal de la flor esa.

Red quien se encontraba más desesperado por encontrar la flor, no le prestó atención al sonido que se acercaba a él, sino al último segundo que se volteó rápidamente al sentir una presencia.

Cayó de espaldas por la fuerza de la embestida, se dispuso luchar pero al abrir los ojos se encontró con la cara de su pequeño amigo amarillo.

–¿Pika?–El Pikachu chilló de emoción y su cara de confundido pasó a una de alegría. Olvidando por unos segundos su angustia. –¡Pika! No sabes cuánto te extrañé, amigo–Empezó a elevarlo con sus manos mientras reía.

–¡Red-senpai!–El ojirrojo ladeó un poco la cabeza para poder mirar detrás del Pikachu y se encontró con un rubio sonriente.

–Oh… ¿Pearl?–Musitó confundido.

–Que bien que los encontramos, pensé que nos perderíamos… otra vez–Pearl rio nerviosamente mientras se alborotaba sus rubios cabellos. Red observó el gesto desinteresado con detenimiento.

_Una melena rubia…_

_Unos ojos ambarinos que lo observaban con angustia y desesperación, la misma que él sentía._

…_Red-san…_

Se levantó de un salto, provocando que el Pikachu cayera al suelo. El pelinegro se perdió rápidamente entre los árboles sin dejarle al rubio siquiera preguntar a dónde se dirigía.

—¿Red-senpai?—Le llamó pero el de ojos rojos ya había desaparecido.

—No te escuchará—El rubio se giró asustado al castaño que se encontraba a su lado. –Él mismo se está ahogando en su propia angustia. No podemos hacer nada…

Pearl miró el rostro serio de Green, aunque el ojiverde se mostrara sereno pudo sentir su preocupación.

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos hasta que unos sonidos los trajeron a la realidad.

—Oigan, ¿Qué están haciendo?

Los dos giraron a observar a Ruby, quien los miraba extrañado.

Green se fue de ahí, sin decir nada. El pelinegro volteó a ver al rubio con desconfianza, este suspiró y se presentó por segunda vez en el día.

No muy lejos de ahí, Silver y Gold seguían en la búsqueda de la flor y con eso quiero decir que el pelirrojo buscaba y el pelinegro se quejaba.

—¡Que calooor!—Gimió azorado.

—Cállate y busca.

Gold lo miró de mala manera.

—No todos somos tú, Silver—Se cruzó de brazos haciendo un mohín, caprichosamente.

El de ojos plateados se volteó a mirar, con una ceja levantada y con el ceño fruncido, al pelinegro.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso?—Preguntó desconfiado, de seguro saldría con una de sus estupideces que lo hacían rabiar.

—Me refiero a que no todos somos un cubito de hielo como tú—He ahí la estupidez. —Oh, pero cuando la prima de Crys, Kotone, se te acercó pareciera que tu coraza de hielo se hubiera derretido—Movió las cejas pícaramente, observando satisfecho el cambio abrupto en el rostro de Silver.

—T-Tu sólo estas molesto porque una chica no te tomó en cuenta, aunque nunca lo hacen…

—¡¿Eh?! ¡Yo nunca me sentí así, además las chicas me aman!—Exclamó ofendido.

—¿Por qué amarían a un idiota con complejo de descerebrado bueno para nada?—El pelirrojo sonrió arrogante.

—¡Te demostraré quien es el bueno para nada aquí!—Se levantó de golpe, desafiándolo con la mirada. —¡Encontraré esa estúpida flor y verás cómo las mujeres se me lanzan encima!

Silver se rio por lo bajo y Gold frunció el ceño furioso.

—¿No me crees? Ya verás… ¡La encontraré aunque sea lo último que haga!—Se empezó a alejar lentamente de espaldas mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada, y el ojiplateado ni se inmutaba. —Créeme la encontrareeeee-…

—¡Gold!—Se acercó al agujero que se había abierto a los pies de su mejor amigo. —Mierda… ¡Gold! ¿Estás bien?—Gritó.

—¡Te dije que la encontraría!—Imposible…

Escuchó la risa del pelinegro resonar como un eco en las paredes de tierra. Se inclinó un poco más en el agujero y ahí estaba, junto a un idiota sonriente de ojos dorados, iluminada en la oscuridad con un fulgor hipnotizante.

Ahora sabía porque la llamaban _**Flor Exótica…**_

.

—¡Qué asco! ¡Esto es _tan_ antihigiénico!—Lloriqueó, sintió como un escalofrío le recorría la espalda.

—¡No seas una nena, chico cursi!

Ruby fulminó con la mirada al de ojos dorados, para después mirar con asco la tierra entre sus guantes rojos.

—¡¿Por qué me obligaron a hacer esto?!—Gimió repugnado.

—Nadie te obligó—Respondió Green, sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada, continuando con la misión de intentar sacar de raíz, que al parecer era infinita, a la flor brillante.

—¡Pero tampoco me detuvieron!—Todos lo miraron con una gota, a excepción de cierto pelinegro de ojos rojizos. Pika lo observó preocupado.

—¡Se supone que viniste aquí a ayudar no a quejarte!—Le gruñó Gold.

Silver rodó los ojos, «Mira quién habla».

—¡Yo sólo quería admirar la belleza de tan magnífica reliquia!—Exclamó, mientras apuntaba con ambas manos a la flor deslumbrante. Ruby suspiró. —Y valió la pena—Dijo mientras la miraba con brillo en sus ojos.

El pelinegro lo miró con un tic en su ojo.

—¡Eres una nena!—Afirmó esta vez Gold.

—¡Que no lo soy!

Y los dos pelinegros siguieron con su pelea.

Green bufó, molesto de su comportamiento infantil y también porque sus gritos se escuchaban el doble de escandalosos por el eco de estos al rebotar por las paredes, además de estar en el lugar tan apretujado. Silver le palpitó con fuerza una vena en la sien, hastiado. Y Pearl, Pika y Red simplemente se quedaron en silenció, uno incómodo, otro con una gota en su cabecita y el último concentrado en su labor, con expresión fría.

Silver estaba a punto de explotar.

—¡CÁLLENSE DE UNA BUENA VEZ!

_Pero lastimosamente no fue el primero…_

Todos lo miraron, asombrados.

Green posó su mano en su hombro, demostrándose preocupado aunque su expresión se mantenía intachable.

—Red… Yo-…

Y todo se llenó de rojo, literalmente.

Todos empezaron a toser descontroladamente pero era imposible respirar, por cada bocanada que daban sus pulmones se llenaban más de ese polvo.

Rápidamente, subieron a la superficie intentando huir del brillante polvo rojizo. Salieron de la nube roja que se formó encima del agujero, tratando de expandirse más, y se alejaron unos metros, buscando aire no contaminado.

Después de calmarse un rato y recuperar el aliento, Gold fue el primero en hablar.

—¿Pero qué-…—Tosió. —¿Pero qué diablos fue… e-eso?

—La flor…—Todos observaron a Pearl. —Fue la flor, ella expulsó ese polvo rojo—Dijo y todos se asombraron, por segunda vez.

—¿Qué? ¡Imposible!—Exclamó el de gorro blanco y ojos rubíes, con los ojos como platos.

Silver asintió, dándole la razón a Pearl.

—Es cierto, creo que fue algún tipo de defensa para protegerse a sí misma.

—¿Es venenoso? ¿Voy a morir? ¿Me causará algún tipo de sarpullido? ¡Mi hermoso rostro no puede ser deformado por respirar esa cosa! ¡¿Verdad?!—Entró en pánico el ojidorado.

—¡Cierra la boca, Gold!—Lo calló el pelirrojo.

—No sé qué tipo de consecuencias traerá el haber respirado ese polvo, pero no siento nada—Habló el castaño, inspeccionándose a sí mismo y a los demás con los ojos.

—Tal vez no sea inmediato—Especuló Ruby.

Cuando Green se volteó para hablar con su mejor amigo y rival, se dio cuenta que ya no se encontraba a su lado o en su campo de vista.

—¿Red?—Llamó y todos los presentes lo miraron para después buscar con la mirada al ojirrojo.

El líder de gimnasio y el Pikachu se acercaron al agujero de tierra y ahí lo vieron. Había sacado la flor de raíz, que eran muy largas, llevándose un pedazo de tierra con ella y la metía en saco, dejando la parte del tallo hacia arriba expuesta.

Red salió, con ayuda de Green por tener una de sus manos ocupadas.

—Ya está listo, debemos ir rápido donde Yellow y darle la flor—Y el ojiverde pudo volver a ver una de sus sonrisas, deslumbrante e inocente, como la de un niño.

Suspiró tranquilo, ya que ahora el de gorra roja volvería a la normalidad. Pika chilló feliz y se colocó en el hombro de su compañero.

Todos empezaron a reír por haber salido victoriosos en su búsqueda. Gold rodeó los hombros de Red con uno de sus brazos, empujando a la ratita amarilla, y le sonrío, no con una sonrisa de satisfacción por haber conseguido la _Flor Exótica_. No, era una de sus típicas sonrisas de lado acompañada con una mirada picara.

—De seguro Yellow-senpai se lanzará a tus brazos por haberle traído tan hermosa flor y, además, de ayudarla a mejorar de su terrible resfriado—Movió las cejas de arriba abajo y el pelinegro se sonrojó. Después, el ojidorado recibió una descarga eléctrica de parte de Pokemon.

Y se dirigieron al hogar de la rubia.

.

—Es idea mía o todos nos están viendo—Susurró Pearl, provocando que todos observaran a su alrededor.

Sí, Todos los miraban.

—Por supuesto que nos ven, es porque estoy con ustedes—Dijo con aires de arrogancia, todos saben quién.

Enseguida, recibió un golpe de parte de Silver.

—¿Será que tengo algo en la ropa?—Aunque Ruby se le dijo a sí mismo, todos revisaron sus ropas.

Nada.

—No todos nos observan—Notó Green.

Era cierto, sólo eran mujeres.

Gold, de inmediato, se emocionó y empezó a caminar más lento y a picarles el ojo con una sonrisa ladina a muchas chicas, estas chillaban y se sonrojaban provocando que la sonrisa del pelinegro aumentara, al igual que su ego.

Silver enarcó una ceja.

Pearl las saludó, las chicas chillaron más fuerte y lo vieron con ojos brillantes, el rubio se ruborizó por la atención. Gold lo miró mal.

A Ruby también le gustaba la atención, sacó unos lentes de sol y empezó a sonreírles y a lanzarles besos, como si fuera una estrella de cine.

Red se encontraba confundido, al igual que su pequeño y amarillo amigo.

Green entrecerró los ojos, había algo sospechoso. Siempre lo veían acompañado de Red y, en algunas ocasiones, con Gold y Silver, ya que estos venían a visitar a Crystal, y aunque tal vez no conocían a Ruby y a Pearl nunca se habían comportado de esa forma.

Bufó mientras metía sus manos en sus bolsillos, las chicas volvieron a chillar y eso provocó que levantara la vista. Las chicas se derritieron ante su mirada verde y fría, gritaron como locas con ojos de corazones y algunas se desmayaban. Obviamente, recibió una mirada dorada y fulminante, Gold lo miraba receloso por robarle el protagonismo.

Entonces, varias chicas se acercaron y empezaron a insinuárseles e invadirles el espacial personal. Más y más chicas se acercaban y empezaron a sentirse atosigados.

—Vamos chicas, hay suficiente Gold para todas no se peleen—El de gorra negra y amarilla rodeó con sus brazos a dos chicas. Todas gritaron emocionadas.

Pearl se sonrojaba por los abrazos y los piropos. Red las rechazaba gentilmente pero estas no se rendían e insistían. Ruby empezó a sentirse incómodo y se negaba a sus insinuaciones. Silver y Green se negaban a todos y cada uno de sus coqueteos y las rechazaban fría y cortantemente.

Las chicas empezaron a lanzárseles encima y tratar de besarlos.

—C-Chicas van muy rápido—Gold empezó a sentirse nervioso.

—De verdad, no me interesa ninguna de ustedes.

Las chicas se quejaron ante lo dicho por un Red nervioso pero siguieron tratando. El ojirrojo protegía la flor con su vida con ayuda de Pika.

—GREEN-SAMA~

El castaño las miró molesto y hastiado.

—¡Aléjense de mí!—Gruñó Silver.

—¡Te dije que las chicas me aman!—Con sus ojos plateados intentó asesinar con la mirada a Gold pero este le sonrió arrogante, además de que una chica se atravesó en su intento de homicidio visual.

El pelirrojo empezó a buscar una manera de salir de ahí, empujando con sutileza para no herir a las chicas. Éstas empezaron a jalonearlo y eso provocó que se abriera camino con más rudeza.

Los demás al ver lo que hacía también lo intentaron, aunque las chicas con hormonas sobrevoladas se lo impedían pudieron salir.

Y notaron que les faltaba alguien.

—¡GOLD!

Gritaron molestos, pero, para su mala suerte, el de Johto no fue el único que volteó. Green no perdió tiempo, utilizó el estupor de las chicas y actuó rápido, jaló a Gold y lo cargó en su hombro.

Y corrieron.

Las chicas no tardaron en correr tras de ellos.

—¡SUÉLTAME! ¡La estaba pasando muy bien!

Green empezó a molestarse por las patadas de parte de Gold, además de que no pesaba plumas exactamente y la rabieta de niño malcriado no le ayudaba a correr.

El ojiverde sólo lo soltó y Gold hizo todo el trabajo, cayendo de cara al suelo.

El castaño y el gran amigo de Gold, sonrieron de lado.

Las chicas no desaprovecharon el regalo del líder de gimnasio y se le lanzaron encima.

—Hola chicas… Cálmense hay para todas… O-Oye, no puedes hacer eso… E-Esperen… ¡Suéltenme! ¡Auch! ¡El cabello no! ¡No me toquen! ¡ALÉJENSE DE MÍ!

Después de eso, vieron como salía despavorido del tumulto de féminas y se le lanzaba encima a Silver, temblando como una gelatina, con la ropa rota y desarreglada y lleno de labial de mujer.

—S-Silver cuando dije que… q-que las chicas se me lanzarían encima no… no lo decía d-de verdad.

El pelirrojo suspiró cansado.

Ruby observó que lo único que se había salvado de su vestimenta era su preciada gorra negra y amarilla que llevaba en sus manos, sin soltarla.

Escucharon chillidos, Gold se estremeció del miedo en los brazos del ojiplateado, voltearon con sus ojos llenos de pánico y vieron como las chicas volvían a correr en su dirección.

Después de que Silver soltara de golpe al pelinegro, todos corrieron en dirección a la cabaña de Yellow.

Gold, otra vez en el suelo, subió su mirada y casi le da un infarto al notar que las chicas estaban a punto de volver a lanzársele encima.

Se levantó de golpe, dando un traspié al hacerlo, y corrió como si la vida le fuera en eso, aunque era así.

Por la adrenalina no tardó en alcanzar y pasar a sus amigos.

Las chicas no paraban de gritar a sus espaldas, horrorizándoles y haciéndoles saber lo que les pasaría si no aceleraban.

Gold gimió del miedo mientras se colocaba su gorra en la carrera.

—¡¿Qué demonios está sucediendo?!

.

~.~

.

**Prometo**** subir la tercera parte la semana que viene. Si tienen ideas o sugerencias sólo comenten, acepto la crítica constructiva.**

**Por cierto… ¿Qué les parece la idea de que empiece a subir fics de Naruto?**

**He estado pensando mucho en eso y quisiera saber si ustedes están de acuerdo.**

_**Espero que les haya gustado**_

_**¿Reviews?**_


End file.
